Fire
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Sam, the brave one, the kind one. The one who accepted him. How would they go on? MxS.. Been pulling my hair out to finish this ch for you guys, hope ya like it! REVIEW REVIEW PLZ!
1. Burned

**Disclaimer: … If I have to say it, I'd probably cry. I now want a yellow Camero.. I think y'all know why!!**

In many universes and on a collection of planets, Optimus Prime was considered a king, the last Prime, invincible and courageous. On Earth, he was beginning to get the reputation as a smart politician and quick to reason for the Autobots on Earth. But all he wanted was to be able to recharge and have his knee joint looked at by Ratchet. There was always two needs. The need of the Primes, urging his spark to keep going, fight the good fight. Then there was Orion Pax, the civilian who was pulled into the mess because of indecision and fear, that side was the one that needed the recharge.

"Optimus, we need to go over these criteria." Being stuck in one of many human meetings, (oh humans do love their meetings!) But it was during that meeting that haunted him the most.

::Optimus:: Ratchet's voice came through the linked com. ::It's Sam, he's been hurt.::

It was time like these that Optimus loathed almost as much as he loathed Megatron. Getting out of the meeting was difficult. After another hour of pleasantries and discussion, Optimus politely excused himself from the meeting that had lost its relevance.

Quickly transforming into his multi-coloured semi alt mode he hit the ground 0-60.

Sam who had believed in the cause so much that he had risked his life, not once, but hundreds of times. Sam still risked his life, after Egypt, Optimus had urged the boy to move on base, but the firm happiness couldn't have been breached. Promising that he would keep Bumblebee with him and keep a low profile, Optimus had no other option than to agree.

But the disaster that he found upon arriving in New Jersey was horrifying. Mikaela and Leo were huddled under a silvery blanket, both looked sedated but lucid, Bumblebee and Ratchet were off in the distant, both in alt mode. Optimus couldn't see the boy from where he was parked, and with all the civilians around, he couldn't transform into alt mode.

::Where is Sam:: Optimus' sensor's scanned the fiery building, but only detected a few humanoids, none of them Sam.

::They sent him to the Hospital. Leo had just gotten out of the building, and Mikaela had been on her way up.:: Ratchet's voice came over their internal com link. ::He's in really bad shape Optimus, they wouldn't let Mikaela or Leo in the ambulance, due to the severity of the burns.::

::Do they know what started it?:: Optimus' mind was drifting, already processed which hospital they had sent him to and which route would be fastest.

::Microwave bomb in the room above Sam.. The child in that room sustained no injuries as the blast went down, Sam was right beneath it. In the entire building, he sustained the worst injuries.:: Ratchet went on to explain the burns and how they affect human skin, but he wasn't paying 100% attention. Pulling up to Mikaela and Leo, he projected his Holo and hopped out of the cab. The nanotechnology they had created years ago formed an image of his desire, as solid as any humans body, the steel toed boots, worn blue jeans and red t-shirt was an image he once scanned at a truck stop outside of Diego Garcia. Needless to say the image stuck.

He walked over to where Mikaela and Leo were huddled and crouched down.

"Mikaela, I'm heading over to the hospital. Would you like to come with me?"

"Op-ti-miss?" she slurred, her heavy gaze looked up at the clear blue eyes and mud brown hair. His image was unremarkable, forgettable, but his voice was the pure sound of leadership, control, and the weight of many millennia's rang clear through the unforgettable tones. She stumbled and attempted to stand until Optimus lifted her up and half-carried her to the truck.

"Hey - You! You with the girl!." A police man ran towards them and Optimus paused, turning around. "Where do you think your going with her?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital to have her burns seen to and to check on the medical status of Samuel James Witwicky." Optimus stated very bluntly. The officer stalled and looked confused. Mikaela was slightly more coherent now and had an arm

slung around Optimus' neck.

"Do you know this man, miss?" He was faltering for and excuse now and Mikaela was becoming irritated with the distrust.

"He's my guardian." she garbled faintly. "Please, let us go. Sam-" A tear ran down her cheek and Optimus spun around and put her in the passenger seat. After buckling her in, he hurried around to the other side and melded into the seat. Too high up for human eyes to see no one driving, and with the tint over the window, other drivers couldn't see through to the cab.

The ride was quiet, Mikaela becoming more coherent. Realisation was hitting her as they approached the hospital. Optimus dropped her off and the holo followed her as the truck parked itself in the falling dusk.

"I'm here to see Sam Witwicky." She asked the receptionist, "I'm his girlfriend." the women behind the counter eyed her and Optimus up and sneered. "Wives and Parents only. Sorry miss." Optimus winked at Mikaela and stepped forward.

"I'm his guardian, now tell us the room, ma'am" glaring her down, the lady scrambled under the scrutiny. "1026 floor 4, burn unit."

Optimus gave her a glowing smile, "thank you."

* * *

Optimus knew humans were fragile. But the thought that Sam, the proverbial son, his assumed ward. Taking a certain interest to the boy after Mission City, Optimus allowed Bumblebee his 'elbow room' as humans called it, but he never aloud them to be farther than a few hours away.

And so, walking down the hall in his holo form, he was still able to sense all around him from his body outside. He could sense Sam's motionless body, his heartbeat faint and weak, his brain activity was low and his overall body temperature was slightly evaluated. He heard a mousy squeak and a muffled sob from beside him when he allowed his sensors back to human mode. Looking through the glass he saw a charred Sam lying on the bed. Multiple human medicines hooked up to him intravenously, and other archaic machines to measure what the human eyes couldn't see and their ears couldn't hear.

" Sam." Mikaela sobbed, her hand resting on the glass, her body slouching against the white wall. The doctors inside all looked up at the noise and one moved to the door.

Optimus looked to the entry way when he entered. He measured the doctor to be mid-forties and slightly fatigued.

"Hello I'm Dr. Reid. Head of the burns unit here. I'm assuming you're the boy's family?" The man had a open face, humans would call it a kind face, but to Optimus, he just wanted answers, and hoped the honest looking doctors could answer them.

"Yes, you are correct. I'm Orion and this is Mikaela, Sam's parents are on the west coast, we will be his proxy for the time being. What is the extent of his injuries."

The good doctor wasted no time. "He has 3rd degree burns on 76% of his body, many hairline fractures along his left arm and shoulder where I presume he was blown into something, he has a concussion and some internal injuries."

"How possible would it be to move him." Optimus wanted nothing more than to get the boy out of the butcher shop the humans called a medical faculty. Ratchet would be able to do more in an hour than the humans could in months.

"Move him!! Are you crazy! The boy is lucky to be alive. It's fate and luck that he's still alive, do you want to risk that by the bacteria that could get into the burned flesh?" The doctor was flabbergasted. But a cough from behind made them all turn. A average looking nurse in pink scrubs with little Tweetie images all over winced. "So sorry to interrupt sirs, but it can be done. Safely."

"How." Optimus asked quietly, he was all for any logical avenue.

"Well. Maybe not 100% safe, but at least 80%." One look from Optimus urged her to continue. "When I was doing my clinical's as a student I was working in medical transfers. Now the ideal transfer would be clinic to clinic, 0 risk situations, but once we had to transport a burn victim in a glass chamber. We would have to pump Oxygen in and be ready to restart his heart should the worst happen. But theoretically, it should work again. Mind you it will be expensive-"

"Money is not an issue," Optimus thought of the millions of dollars the government supplied them with to help save the world. Now at least it would be put to good use. "Doctor? Is it sound."

"Well, if the conditions the container could be transported were just as clean, yes, it's theoretically sound. But no EMS driver would take that on."

"Oh I may know of one." Optimus smirked. Ratchet was approving the plan soon as he heard it. "Have it ready by the end of the week, and the hospital can have all the funding they want." The doctor's eyebrows reached the roof as Optimus gathered the silent Mikaela and left.

* * *

Sam was heavily sedated for the transfer. Ratchet and the base team of medical doctors were all loaded in the back of Ratchet's alt EMS truck form. The glass container that would be used for Sam's transport was scrubbed out with nitrogen and oxygen scrubbers, and sealed.

:We're ready Optimus: Ratchet sent the message out. The process went smoothly, and within the hour, Sam was en route to the base. The three hour drive was uneventful, until the worst that could happen, did happen.

"He's lost his heart beat.-"

"Charging-"

"We can't get him-"

"Charging-"

"Keep trying-" And is almost ended. Again. Right there until-

"We got a heartbeat. It's weak." A collective sigh left from the back of Ratchet's EMS form. Ratchet sped up and made the rest of the journey at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Optimus fretted. He didn't know he could 'fret' until Ratchet had gone in with the charred body of Sam. Optimus hadn't realised how bad it actually had been until he could go over the boy with his own sensors. So much pain. So much damage.

Sam had come to grips with having alien friends so quickly, loved so deeply. Scanning the base, he found Bee doing laps. The young Bot hadn't been able to forgive himself, and hadn't seen Sam since they had taken him away. The course NEST had set up for the Autobots was circular race track with various elements in the center for them (or just Ironhide) to blast.

Motoring over Optimus sent a request to the yellow camaro speeding around the track at blurring speeds.

::Yes Prime?::

::Sam is in with Ratchet.::

::I know.::

::Did you want to hear-::

::No, leave. Please.:: Bumblebee squealed his tires, and before Prime could refute his demand, Bee spun around and sped across base.

::You can run, Yongling, but I swear on the spark of Primus, it won't make it better. Ratchet gave me the file, there was nothing you could have done.:: Pause, silence, ::Sparkling, it wasn't your fault.::

::I'm fully mature, don't call me sparkling.:: The monotone crackled over the com. Optimus tried to send a reply, but found a firewall in place. _Don'..it-Don'..it-Don'..it _reverberated off his message.

Sometimes the youngest acted just that. Like a broken hearted child, thinking he was the only one to be hurt but Sam's injuries. Only one to feel guilty. Had Sam been on base like Optimus requested, he never would have sustained the injuries, and had Optimus pursued the matter further, Sam would have relented. The sister base in New Jersey could be adapted to hold the key Autobots, but it was a relatively small base, one where Sam could have driven back and forth to classes. But the child wanted his freedom.

And that freedom had him now lying in stasis lock.

::There's nothing you can do here Prime, and you have to get back to D.C, the President want's you to continue with the meetings you ran out of.:: Ratchet sent him, his tone was apologetic, Ratchet understood and yet, still urged him to his duty. With one more scan of the child, Optimus left.

The guilt was crowding all around. The civilian in him wanted nothing more than to stay with the boy that had become such an integral part of his existence on earth, that brave boy who saved him time and time again. And then there was the prime side, the matrix urging his spark to fulfill his duties that were bestowed upon him, trusting him to do all he could.

With one last scan, the reluctant Optimus transformed and drove out.


	2. Charred

**Disclaimer: … are you actually reading this, or do you just skip over this… anyway.. If I own this, why the hell would I be posting it on FanFiction?? FAN!!!! Duhhhh….**

It was so dark, cold and yet scalding at the same time. Sam heard mournful cries all around him, muffled voices, bleeps and tones. But never felt-

Sam knew time had passed. But differentiating from a month, a year, a couple days. He only judged by the pain he kept behind the brick wall. The internal gate of drugs and self preservation kept the excruciating pain back. Every once and a while, he'd peek, open the gate and the pain would flood him, never had he felt a pain like this. Not even when he had died had he experienced this agony.

But there was something else there with him. A silvery ball of energy with a glow, reaching out he poked it. The ball was warm to touch, but not like the searing pain behind the wall. More of a soothing heat. Like a duvet on a wintery morning. The ball changed shape frequently. From the ball shape it flexed and shifted. Sound came but no speaker emitted the noise.

::_it's all my fault_:: Bee. He would recognize the voice anywhere. The deep English tenor of Bee's actual voice. ::_I should have never let him go. He should have stayed on base._:: Reaching out, the thing changed back to the silvery ball, the light waxed and waned, stuttering, as if itself were in pain. Stroking it, the ball shivered, and a purring sound came.

"Ok, this is weird. But Bee, if you can hear me. I don't blame you. Hear that? I. Don't. Blame. You. The idiot above me is the one I blame. It doesn't hurt here. Well not much. Tell Mikaela I love her. Don't blame yourself.."

Something was changing. The ball hovered closer, like a cat trying to get attention, the ball snuggled to Sam's own dreamlike body. The warmth laid on his shoulder like Mikaela's head, and soothed him back into the dark pit.

_* * *_

Something was changing. Bumblebee felt coming from his very spark. The warm touch he often felt grasp his core should have been excruciatingly painful. As it had been in interrogations and torture when they had poked and jabbed for fun. But instead it felt- warm, like when one of his humans hugged him. It was an emotional sensation. It was all something he could ignore, until he heard Sam's voice.

"_-Bee, -can hear me. I don't- I. Don't. Blame. You. . The idiot above- doesn't hurt here..- Tell- love her. Don't blame yourself.."_

Though the voice cut in and out, it was as clear as if the boy had been standing next to him. Racing across base, he made it to the med center in seconds. Sam was awake, he had tried to call, or sent a message through Ratchet, or-

Sam was still in the coma. Bursting into the med bay, Bee found Ratchet muttering in Cybertronian and shuffling about the large room.

"Did he-"

"Well well, look who decided to show up. Prime said you come. Eventually."

"Did Sam wake up?" Ratchet scanned Bee, worried.

"No, are you alright Bumblebee?" Bumblebee's optics fell on the boy.

"I heard him, only the sound came from-" He turned to leave, but suddenly couldn't. Ratchet had closed the doors and was processing what Bee had just conveyed.

"The child will remain in the stasis until I can further the growth of skin that had been burned. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I-" The lockdown procedures cut Bumblebee from continuing on. Optimus' voice came across the internal link. ::_All Autobots, Alpha team one, to airstrip immediately::_

Bumblebee looked squarely at Ratchet. "I'm not leaving him." Ratchet stared at the defiant young bot and shook his head. "Optimus will have your-"

"I don't care. Go." Ratchet fled, transforming into the Hummer, no longer wanting to fight with the yellow bot. But it was just as he'd feared. The changing. It was happening.

* * *

The sun was setting when Mikaela finally threw the wrench she had been working with on the ground. The rust bucket jeep was coming along. For a $500 find, it had been in worst shape than she had imagined. But it was wheels. Wiping the sweaty bangs off her forehead Mikaela went to the shop fridge for a soda.

Closing the door, the picture of her and Sam at prom stare up at her. They had won prom king and queen, the scarlet dress and the black on black with a red tie outfits had been made for winning.

Mikaela remembered the night clearly.

_She had been just about to walk down the stairs when her fathers voice racket up a few tones. "Now, I may not have been the best father in the world, but my Kaela has been more than the best daughter in the world. She the best kid a wreck like me could have. So, if your thinking of making that girl cry anytime soon, I got some friend that WILL sort you out. You got that boy?"_

"_Yes sir, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I'm here for as long as she'll have me." a satisfactory grunt from her father assured her that the conversation was finished._

Smiling she reset the magnet that held the picture up on the fridge. The ring she had on a chain reflected off the setting sun and sent shimmering rays around the room. The ring had been a promise, that they would always be together. Wiping a tear away, she looked around her shop.

It hadn't been easy to get the property, it had taken a lot. The Witwicky's had given her a loan that she had been paying off religiously.

"_You're the best thing that has ever happened to Sam, more than those robots. Mikaela, you never have to ask, we already consider you family._"

The Witwicky's had been more than accepting of her trailer trash ex-con father and her rep as a low-life. Most had laughed when she had said she would move out east with Sam. But the Witwicky's asked her one thing, four words "_What do you need?_"

Judy had been the mother that she had always needed, but never wanted to ask for, scared that she would leave like her own mother had. Reggie had always been sick, that's was the only thing that she could recall. Reggie had died two weeks after Mikaela's fourth birthday. And since then, she had taken over as women of the house.

Putting the can down, Mikaela dialled Bumblebees number, praying the Bot would know how Sam was. Though she was kept up to date on his condition, she wasn't allowed on base. Half an hour from the Jersey base, three from the core and she wasn't permitted to know that they even existed.

Mikaela waited until the beep came across, Bee's answering machine. He didn't even have a message like he normally did. Mikaela started to worry for her friend.

"Hey Bee, I- um- it's Mikaela, I was wondering how Sam is and.. Uhh.. Hope your holding up ok. Feel free to come down to the shop to visit… Yeah, uh.. Thanks."

Not ten seconds after she hung up, she got her reply. "Text Message received." said the generic computerized voice.

:_Sam's same. En Route, see you in twenty. - Bee_::

* * *

".. And so, with this new addition, the Autobots will be more free to move about without detection. And because of the satellite images we can now begin to pinpoint the remaining Charlie still on earth." The general was monotone and informative. The meeting was just as dry and misleading as the council on Cybertron.

Optimus recalled the gathering in the Eye of Primus. As a young Prime, he had been required to attend, in training to become the leading Prime. The primary leader at the time had been Megatron, and before he went renegade, twisted evil plots within the senate.

Power had always been Megatron's weakness, and the bane of Optimus' existence.

"Optimus, how do you feel the enemy will retaliate to these measures?" Optimus rewound and quickly went through the conversation. His battle strategy software running through various models.

"Megatron has never been, stable. But it is my belief that he will wait till he knows his numbers return to the once large state that they once were. He has tried and failed twice to get the energon he needs to replenish Cybertron. Therefore, I feel as though he will wait till we are least expecting."

Optimus, having said his part, allowed himself to once again pull up the internal com and raised Ratchet.

::_Bumblebee was there?_::

::_Yes Prime, but I believe there may be something wrong with the bot. He was acting most unusual. I scanned him twice and on the second time found a virus, but this is a code I haven't seen in centuries. Not since Cybertron. I'm sending it in attachment, do you recognize it?_::

The code was sent, Optimus set the conversation to complete record, with a flar up should he need to add something to the discussion. The code was one he recognized immediately.

::_ Yes Ratchet, I know that code. I will speak with him when I return to base._:: Optimus' processor's ached for the young bot. Bumblebee had no idea why he ached this way for a human who would survive not even a tenth of his lifetime.

The connection would never be broken. And the brothers would never be parted.

* * *

Space. Power in the darkness. No life could exist beyond the glow of earth. None but him. Megatron looked down to the puny planet, with it's insect race. They were lower than worthless, but as long as the Optimus protected the boy, the Autobots would remain on earth.

His last attempt to kill the child fail. The explosion that should have killed him, only maimed his flesh. And with a connection, the boy would survive anything.

:_Lord Megatron. The connected is not travelling with the enemy. They are en route to Vermin's rendezvous point. Only three remain with the child, and Prime is one of them_::

::_Perfect. Soundwave, Starscream. This night will be my night of victory._::

Megatron transformed back into his alt mode and prepared for his final glory. With Prime dead, all would be forced to bow to the only other leader. Him.

_This day has a name, and forever shall it be my victory._

A/U.. Ok dudes, College time, meaning I will EVENTUALLY re-post, but I apologise for the long wait. I had this done and waiting, but couldn't put it up, so... Here's the follow-up (sorry it's short)  
There WILL be two more chapters, if I can a) get enough reveiws and b) get to it (which will help if I can get reviews!!)


	3. Blaze

**Disclaimer: DIS- claimer.. Duh…**

Sam was still in the darkness. Optimus had noted that since the boy had gone into stasis lock, the world around them seemed a little darker. All the autobots on base we not as cheery.

The twins hadn't been seen in the daylight since Ratchet had caught them trying to siphon energon into Sam's IV. Ironhide was unapproachable, irritable as ever. Ratchet himself had been dedicating his entire time to researching a way to begin graphing skin, if their nanties could help, he had come to a breakthrough early in the week, until he found that he would have to stop Sam's heart. Again.

Optimus looked on at the setting sun, the golden yellow reminded him of a Camaro that had gone back to the rusty old vehicle that Sam had bought three years ago. In his process of mourning for his ward, Bumblebee had begun to revert back to the hornet that he had been, cold, calculated and efficient.

The young bot hadn't shown himself in days. Since harassing the twins, he fled. His signal was still established, proving that he was ok. But Optimus had not seen him all day, nor heard anything.

"He'll come back Prime." Arcee stated, in biped form. The femme, since meeting Sam in the desert, stated that he was the bravest being she had met, and proceed to swear her energon to him.

"Arcee. I thank you for your consideration, but Bumblebee is far to attached to the boy, I don't think you realise how much."

"I never really knew Bumblebee. You are correct on that. But I do know you, our esteemed leader. I know what it would do to YOU if something happened to the boy."

:No. Do not say that Arcee. I forbid you to repeat what you have just spoken:

:Prime. The child is a good warrior. Have no fear. He would make a fine Cybertronian.:

:Enough Arcee. The child is just that. A child. He does not want this. Us. He has attachments to Bumblebee. I would not subject him to that.:

:What's this? Prime I can see it now. _Alien adopts world saviour._ The humans would love that:

:Enough.: Optimus transformed and quickly drove away, throwing up a firewall to block Arcee's continuous taunts. The femme had always been too outspoken. But the words did him good. His spark warmed at the thought of Sam _his son_, his ally, his comrade in arms.

That would be shut down and stuffed away. For Sam was human, didn't look up to Optimus at all. The child should remain as innocent as possible. For the good he did Bumblebee was brilliant. The young Autobot could actually act like the teen he should be.

_You must live. You must be safe. For all of us whom you've affected. You MUST live. We need you. I need you._ Saving the file, Optimus started the journey to Washington, replying to the President's email while en route.

* * *

Bumblebee was speeding down the highway at over three-hundred miles an hour. He wanted the numbness the speed brought, the thrill of confusing the law enforcement, and stunning the pedestrians he flew past. Mikaela sat in the passenger side seat. Both ignoring the fact that Sam, who should have been sitting in the drivers seat, would have loved the speed. As well been completely terrified.

Mikaela was numb too, Bee knew that. They both had gone straight into denial after Sam had gone into the coma. But the longer it had lasted, the more they became numb to the fact that the person they loved most, the person that brought them together, that saved their lives, was almost dead. As good as dead.

"Bee. Take me to the beach please." Mikaela suddenly said, her voice breaking with the effort and strain of keeping a straight face. Bee didn't even acknowledged the fact that she said anything other than change the direction he had been driving.

"Bee. We need to be strong for him. Bee.."

'_Th-th-that don't kill me Can only make me stronger..'_

"Thanks Bee." The rest of the drive was in silence. Mikaela was in deep thought. Bee was mourning. Anyone on Cybertron who was this badly injured would have been deactivated, or at least asked to be. Begged more like it.

But Bee wouldn't let that happen to the human boy. "Actually Bee, I want to see him, take me to the Base. I'll hide in the back." But Bee stayed the course. "Bee. I want to see Sam. BEE!" 330-360 miles an hour, Bee was pushing the limits of his own speed barriers. The pain pushing him forward, it wasn't until he heard a shriek was that he remembered that he had a human inside.

"BEE!!! Slow down!!" Mikaela's scream brought Bee back to present, the back road he was currently racing down. He slowed and rolled to a stop. Mikaela jumped out, shaking, and walked around multiple times before she finally rested, arms supporting her head on Bee's hood.

"Bee. I know how you feel.. You think I feel any different? Whatever." Mikaela started pacing. A trait Sam often had done in Sam's garage when frustrated or angry. Bumblebee noted that his system's weren't sending him as many system error messages due to pain. However, he was embarrassed for hurting Mikaela. The girl was Bee's last connection to the humanity that he loved so much, the same humanity that he thought only Sam could show him. The humanity that made him feel not so much like the terrifying beast he often felt like.

Like the monster Sector 7 had treated him like.

"Bee, do Cybertronians feel pain. Like physical, gut wrenching pain." Bumblebee hadn't been paying attention to the course of the girls thoughts and was totally thrown by the question.

"I can answer truthfully when I say _yes-s-s…_" Bumblebee had never heard such emotion.. Human emotion come from his own voice, but the pain receptors, though now becoming numb against his firewalls, still ached like a human broken heart. The pain had been so much right after Sam fell into the coma that Bumblebee had thought of running off to Megatron and begging for release.

"Then we're on the same page. Sam is strong Bee, he'll pull through. Now, I said I wanted to go to the beach. I'll edit that and say, we can still go, just, keep it to human speeds, 'Kay buddy?"

"_Okey-dokey boss!_" Mikaela jumped back in on the passenger side and the silence continued, though a little less tense, and a little less painful. He would pull through. He had too.

* * *

Sam hadn't felt a poke or a prod against the wall for some time, and the light that accompanied him had seemed to warm more and more as the hours loomed. The sharp pain had become dull and aching, once or twice a day a scraping feeling came, but was pushed back quickly.

"Well, how about that." A glow from all around came quickly and engulfed Sam, in his dream-like state.

"Samuel, we still have much to tell you." The primes were once again surrounding him in the mountainous region that he had seen when they had come to him in Egypt. When he was-

"Oh my god, am I dead again? NO- I won't let you.." Futilely, Sam tried to run, he tried to leave, but was scooped up, the warm blue glowing orb still following him.

"Samuel James Witwicky, you will be our saviour. We still need you to live, therefore, we need you to awaken from this stasis lock and fight for us. Your connection with the sparkling will assist you." the middle prime spoke, nodding to the glowing, flexing orb. Sam had a feeling, a gut instinct, to trust the orb to protect him. Much like an Autobot, how brave they all were. And then there was Bumblebee, and of course.

Optimus.

"Samuel, we have come to help you awaken. The All Spark chose you to help us, and chose you to carry it's mission. And therefore, awake Samuel."

"Sam"

"Sam."

"Samuel James Witwicky. Save us!"

"_Sam, we need you more than you know._" Came from the orb.

* * *

Megatron was ready. His battle would be short and victorious. His troops all pledged allegiance. Starscream and Soundwave had the co-ordinations on Earth. Floating down into the atmosphere his metallic feature stretched into a malicious emotion of evilness.

Only the strong survive. Only the smart carry on. Bravery is for the weak and the hopeless. Fear was the true weapon in this game. Prime's fear for the humans would be his downfall.

Megatron would have the child's spark, and thus, he would control all. Looking down at the insect planet he was entering, he transformed into his jet form and flew to the rendezvous point.

"My master, all is prepared. Prime and the other's won't know what hit them."

"Yes they will, I did, and in all this, I rule." With a growl, Megatron shot the gate to the base. The boy was his!

* * *

Mikaela was at the beach with Bee, and the two were deep in their own thought's. Bee was continuing his research on how to wake a coma patient. Mikaela was coming to term with another fact. A great, dangerous, scary, wonderful fact. That no one knew. Except for her.

She knew the Autobots were occupied when they were this quiet. Since she hadn't been to base, and Bee had his thought's on many other things, they hadn't noticed. She smiled and her hand causally landed on her stomach.

A baby. Sam's child. A little girl with his green eyes and her chocolate brown hair, or a little boy with her smile and his laugh. She sighed and decided not to press anything with Bee. She needed to keep herself out of trouble. She needed to be safe.

She needed to give Sam this baby.

**A/U**

**Duh duh duh.. NAH NAH!! Sorry for the long update. Nursing is going to be straining on my mentality.. Ha ha.. Anywho, a bunch of cliffhangers here, and yes I did that purposefully (I need ALL of you hooked, mu ah ah ah!)**

_**Here's a couple "Oh that's why…" for ya!!**_

**Optimus is Bumblebee's 'creator' .. and I'll bet that none of you can figure out the other connection.. Mu ah ah ah.. I'm evil.. Or just love cliff hangers. (it will all be explained. I thought you guys might want that tibit. I'll explain in the next ch or 2 why it's important!!)**

**Bee has been to worried about Sam to do a medical scan on Mikaela and since she hasn't been on base, Ratchet can't do his creepy medical thing! Ha ha!**

**I don't know how that one is going to play out.. It was a spur of the brain kinda thing!!**

**Thanks to all my avid readers!! I wouldn't write without you guys. These chapters are for you!!!! And as always, those reviews you guys keep sending me make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so keep em coming!!!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can! I'm trying, I REALLY REALLY am!!!**


	4. Inferno

Diclaimer: nope nope nope nope nope…….

**A/N: SORRY!!! I'm am RIDCULOUSLY sorry!! I totally posted the wrong story, the one I did is still in progress, look for it bout October. Called Incognito…**

**But here's the REAL Inferno…**

**Again, SOOOO SOOORRYY!!!**

NEST headquarters' on a normal day is completely boring. Since Sam's been in a coma, it's been a little more.. Quiet than usual. Optimus pulled back into the base, seeing the bustle, he drove to the main hanger.

:_What happened.:_

_:Why were you out of contact Prime?:_ Ironhides voice was deeper, rougher. Ironhide was worried about something. Which immediately put Optimus on edge. Ironhide was never worried. Scared yes, angry- almost always, worried, never.

_:The President demanded it. Is Sam-?_: The boy was the first thing that had come to mind. Only a death could have this many people on edge.

:_No. Megatron._: Optimus immediately understood the worry in not just Ironhide, but all the Autobots that had now come into view. Transforming to biped mode, Optimus stood, the core Prime coding kicking into overdrive with readiness to lead.

"Optimus, thank goodness." Kara, one of the computer technicians exclaimed. She had a headset on and was translating transmissions. Ironhide, Sideswipe, the twins, Arcee and Ratchet were congregating around the hanger. All looked wary, for if Megatron tried to strike the base, looking for revenge, it would be swift, no matter what his numbers, the just didn't have the numbers with them.

Sunstreaker was over Russia, and racing back, Jolt and Hound were in Peru checking out a lead, Wheeljack was would be unable to withstand the fight in his current form and Prowl was on an ambassador mission, out of contact.

And Bumblebee. He could ask anything of Bee. Right now the young Bot was in pain. Pain Optimus understood, but smothered. His duties were more important.

But the pain. The pain was excruciating.

"Optimus, you better have a plan. We're going into lock down." Lennox was jogging up behind his left foot, Ironhide boosted up the human before he could make it to the ladder.

"Their ETA is 13:00 hours."

"Well let's get crackin' bitches" Mudflap stated.

Epps and Lennox looked at each other. "That's the most serious I've ever seen him."

"Gotta be a decoy."

Optimus shook his head. "Enough. What we need is-"

* * *

"So Sam. You will be ready." Sam breathed in. He realised he didn't need to breathe, considering he was in a coma, but it still was as calming as ever.

"You haven't told me what I'm supposed to do. I know _why_ but I don't know how." The primes started to fade.

"You will in time. Now, climb out boy. Wake up." Sam was back in the dark.

"HOW!" he yelled at the darkness. He looked around at all the walls. Nothing.

Nothing but the darkness. The glowing blue orb was pulsing again, Sam didn't know how, but he could feel it's anxiety, it's worry. The orb continued to follow him throughout the darkness, until he ran into his walls, around those walls held pain, the sharp grinding pain of the burns. The orb hovered at his elbow, and stretched, engulfing Sam in the silver blue light, much like a hug.

Feeling embarrassed, Sam tried to shake it, but soon realised that the emotional warmth it gave him was much like a toddler with a safety blanket.

"But what the hell is it?" Or who, as the primes had nudged him to believe.

He had to get out. He had to get back, to Bee, to Mikaela, to Optimus. He had to help. "I will get out. I have to!" Sam pounded his fist's against the walls, the darkness quivered at his anger. The gateway that held pain creaked open and Sam cowered, waiting for the flood of pure agony that he had come to recognize.

None came.

Toeing outside the wall, Sam found that behind the wall was pain free, the scalding, searing pain was now a dull ache.

"I can do this." He looked at the light, it quivered and stopped, right on the line where the darkness began to fade.

_It can't go where you need to Sam._ The answer to the question that had been on the tip of his tongue flooded his mind. He continued to walk to the light.

* * *

Bee had gotten the recall message. Deceptions were en route to the base. Fear drilled into him as the image of Sam flashed through his mind, Sam who was still in a coma on base.

Sam who needed him.

Strapping Mikaela in he spun his wheel's and flung gravel every where as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Bee, BEE! Where are we going."

"Deceptions." The voice was scared and angry, the accented protector voice of Bee's almost scared Mikaela, except that her thoughts too turned to Sam.

"Bee, are we going to make it?" Bee's GPS switched on, a group of red dots were moving quickly towards the base, a yellow dot blipped up on the screen, moving significantly faster.

"We're the yellow dot?" Bee took the query as rhetorical and continued driving. Mikaela breathed in and let it out in little shudders.

Her gut instinct was the they would not win this fight. Her heart was telling her they had to. For the people of earth, for the baby, for the Autobots, and for Sam. Hearing a siren, Mikaela flipped around, expecting to see Barricade in his Alt form. _To enslave and punish. _She would never forget that first time she ever saw walking metal. Barricade running at them, tossing cars out of the way like they were ant's.

Much to her relief, it was a plain white cruiser, with two average looking cops inside. "Bee, roll down the window." Mikaela didn't want any civilians hurt by the eminent fight. And she had another feeling that this cop would follow them all the way to base. To their death, or severe injury.

"HEY!" She yelled out the window. Bee didn't slow and soon the gravel bouncing up was intolerable. "Bee, jeez, Optimus is going to be furious if we get arrested. I know I don't want to stew in a jail cell for the rest of my life."

"_Tough Love!_" Bee didn't even slow as Mikaela chewed a lip as Bee skidded into a turn and sped up. The red blips had sped up and also turned. The were on a straight-away to the base.

And they were still too far out.

And the cops were still following them, another two cruisers had joined in. Mikaela checked out the speed, but her attempt to see how fast they were going wasn't worth the effort. The gauge either didn't go that high or Bee didn't want her to worry again. Either way, all she could do was guess. That was something she didn't really want to think about.

All she wanted, needed to concentrate on would be how to protect Sam, after all that he had save her from, all that he had done for her. From pulling her off the moped, to grabbing her hand in the desert when they had ran for their lived to save Optimus, he had never said no, unlike any guy she had ever been with, Sam was the only one to accept her as his equal, never arm candy, never just the hot chick he used to make himself better. Never had he once hurt her, and apart from dying in Egypt, he had never done anything but love her.

And that's why he had to save him, and tell him about their own creation.

Her heart flew upwards thinking about being a mother. Sure, she had thought about having kids, Sam had once mentioned that when their life had quieted and they were no longer in danger every second of their lives, that he would like to settle down and have kids. At the time, they had been 18 and enjoying the benefits of being teens in love with summer warmth around them. It had been the summer before Sam had left for college. Mikaela felt a wave of relaxation consume her, as she basked in the warmth of the memory.

They would win. Her hand fell to cup her hard stomach, the minuscule bump would need her, and Sam.

* * *

Megatron and Starscream surveyed the area that Soundwave had dutifully sent them. The base was exactly where Soundwave had said. A year and a half of researching, scouring, the Boy had been untouchable due to the added security that had followed him.

And using the same trick twice was beneath the great leader.

His ever faithful followers trail beneath the two jets. By the end of the day, he would hold the vessel of the Spark. Prime would beg for mercy when he was done.

They landed highway miles off the base, and Megatron and Starscream transformed and landed on their feet.

"Leave nothing alive but the vessel." Megatron growled, the evil grin was pure confidence that this time, they wouldn't lose.

* * *

Mikaela and Bee saw the destruction the Depiction's had left in their wake, Bee speeding ever more somehow jig-jogged around them and was now in front of the destruction. He didn't slow as he approached the base gate, the locked down protocols preventing him from getting in. Sending a short EMP pulse, he crashed through the gate and rushed to the medical bay.

_Sam_. The most important person in his existence, the little fleshling that had brought him out a century worth of sorrow and pain. The silence that had came after the ambush by the Deceptions would be with him forever, and yet, because of one little human, one little human man, Bumblebee no longer felt the pain at ever move. He no longer felt fear on every mission.

He did fear that should Megatron get to Sam, in his current state, Sam would die. Coming to the Med Bay, he saw Mudflap and Skids on guard duty.

"Yo' Mr. Hornet. Was yous doing back, Eh? Primeo said that we wasn't to let ANYBODY in."

"Move it you pile of scrap metal." Mikaela cussed as she got out, and sprinted to the door. "Or I will personal remove every bolt from your heads and feed them to ya."

Bumblebee transformed behind her as she attempted to unlock the door.

"Allow me Mikaela." Bumblebee's actual voice made her jump. A fingertip opened as multiple metal prods emerged. The prods all plugged into the holes in the keypad area and the door opened.

"Guardianship rights." Mikaela was surprised to hear Bee's humour, but ignored it. They needed to get Sam and get out.

* * *

Prime knew that Bee had forced entry, and the Twins as good battle bots they were, informed him that they were going to evacuate Sam.

"They can't, in his present condition. He'll die!" Ratchet yelled, as he hacked the conversation.

"If our information is correct, Ratchet, he'll die either way with Megatron coming." Optimus' spark ached, sending the message that he had save to primus. _Help him, don't let him die! _Ratchet grunted and left. Most likely to stop Bumblebee.

_:Ratchet, come back. You are needed in this dicussion.:_

_:….:_

_:Ratchet, this is a Primal order! Come back!:_

_:Sam's waking up.:_ Optimus didn't even think about what he was doing. He fled the area and the others watched as he ran to the med bay. _Optimus, the boy is integral to our salvation. But the and girl is the key!!_ The voice of the Primes came to Optimus.

Coming through the door, he didn't know what to expect. But it certainly wasn't Mikaela holding a still-limp Sam, crying. "We're having a baby Sam, I need you, come back to me.. We're having a baby Sam, a Baby!.."

"I love you. Samuel James Witwicky. I love you."

* * *

The darkness wasn't as dark anymore, he could see the edge, the orb had long since disappeared behind the imaginary line. Through the mist of the edge he could hear. _Sam we need you.. Bee- he's not awake… -look at that line, it means-…_ Sam waded until he heard her, _I love you… Baby… I love you Samu-_.

"It's just waking up right, I do it every morning, just open your eyes." He pressed his eyelids up. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.." The wall, he had approached the wall. The only difference between the last one and this one was their was pain behind this one.

"Mikaela needs me, screw the pain." and he pushed. And pushed, until…

**A/N- Da da da da….. NA NA!! More cliff's, how I LOVE cliffys..**

**Ok, I know these are short and I'm racing through the story, but I hate writing long 10 page chapters. Gotta just get right tot the point..**

**So I hope some of you are connecting the dots.. I have the last chapter started and wow-ee does it all fit. Like a 1000 piece puzzle hanging on the wall!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS… as I keep saying, the make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and NOT want to kill Sam.. **

**So… who wants more??**


	5. Heat

Previously..

"_Mikaela needs me, screw the pain." and he pushed. And pushed, until…_

Mikaela was collecting Sam's things, and Bee had stood up into his biped mode, his ion canon out.

"Mikaela, calm down." Bee's voice floated down softly, "I won't let them hurt him, or the two of you."

"What?" Mikaela stopped packing the collection of belongings that she had accumulated in the med bay the two weeks Sam had been in there. Flicking up his mask, the metallic face was composed, but the two years she had spent with the bots helped her in reading their body language. Bee was a bundle of knots, one more thing and he too would go over the edge.

"Your child. I know." Of all the things she had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"How- I.. I guessed, I still don't know for sure. These aren't-"

"I can feel it, standing here next to you. It's- there's something special about it Mikaela." She stopped and stared. _Not my baby!_ "I'm surprised the other's haven't felt it yet."

"I haven't seen anyone other than Optimus at the hospital and you Bee. It hasn't even been two months…hell it's barely been an month." The pain in her face and the questions still on her tongue we're held as the siren outside began. An hour.

"Till we're all safe." She promised. "You know I think that's the most I've heard you talk."

"_You may be right… I may be crazy…"_" Good old Bee humour.

"Transform, I need somewhere to put this, we need to get going…Hurry Bee."

* * *

Sam slumped against the wall, exhausted. "I can't" he breathed heavily. _Sam, they need you_. His brow pinched as the wise voice came through the mist, _I need you_. _I can't do it alone._

"….Hurry Bee."

"_There's so many times I've let you down.._"

"Bee!" The sounds came from above, whirling around he smiled. There it was, the orb. Sam could feel it. Smiling, he pushed again. This time was different though. He was no longer alone. The silvery-blue light consumed him and the force sprang him through the wall like it was rice paper.

"Hhhhhuu" Sam sat up taking a huge breath. Bee and Mikaela were both hovering. Bee's ion canon was drawn and Mikaela, looking more beautiful than ever, was taking his IV off.

"Wah-wah wah.." He felt his mouth, the device there was probably important, but he saw no more purpose for it. After ripping it out, Sam gagged for a few minutes "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much, you just about died in an impossible explosion, and have been in a coma for two weeks and the deceptions are invading. They'll be here in about," Mikaela made a motion of looking up to the clock, "Forty-five minutes."

"Then what are we going to do? How are we going to stop them."

"_There's no WE, _Sam." Bee's radio voice was ended with his real accented tenor.

"You were in a COMA, Sam. It's not something you can shake off like a stomach ache."

"No, but I-… I need to help. There's something I need to do."

"Sam I really don't think.." Mikaela was nervous, looking at Sam's face her features dropped, biting a lip she looked as if she were holding back a full fledged tantrum.

"I need to see Optimus." His voice was getting more demanding, and more insistent. He felt as though only Optimus would understand the power that the Primes had given him. Burdened him and Optimus with. "Mikaela, I need to do this."

"Optimus told us to get you out of here."

"Ok, when I was in a coma, but the situation has kind of changed. I'm awake, healthy, I'm good." And it was true, he felt perfectly fine. The burns that still lingered didn't hurt, and the scrapes, bumps and bruises were there, but not aching. His head was clear and focussed. He grabbed his clothes from the beside table and started getting dressed. He had to go, he had to tell Optimus.

He had a job to do.

"Mikaela, it will take three minutes. If the decpti-creeps come, Bee will be ready." _To take you to safety_, he left out. There was no way he was going to leave this fight. There was nothing other than Mikaela and Bee holding him. They'd survive without him.

"Sam, we'r- I'm not leaving without you." Mikaela opened her mouth a few times, as if she were going to say something else. But in those few seconds Sam darted around her, snuck through Bee's agile hands with the luck only the Primes could have given him and began running across the base. It was lucky that the Autobots had already been outside, Sam had thought back, the base was huge. But it had been easy to find the twenty foot tall monolithic blue and red Optimus, standing at the center with only a handful of others around him.

Optimus was communicating with the others that were en route, few would barely make it if they held out long enough. But with word that Megatron himself was coming with a army of Deceptions. The great Prime was tired, and was warding off error messages of pain from his aching spark.

::Looks like someone joined the land of the living::

::Not now, Ironhide, focus.::

::Prime, turn around.:: he glanced behind himself, the twins had been supposed to be guarding the med bay protecting the boy, but said boy walking towards him. Sam. He shouldn't have been out in the open. The deceptions would be there in minutes and the child was frolicking about like he was going to a party.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you."

"Sam, for your safety, you should.." Optimus started, but Sam was already shaking his head.

"What Optimus? Run, not this time, I ran away in Mission City, and I got blown off a roof. I ran in Egypt barely a month ago and I died." Sam smiled. " And I was about to run away again until I was blown up in my dorm room."

"Sam. I understand your difficulty to trust us but-"

"Optimus, I trust you guys completely. Ok, maybe not the twins. But I trust you guys not to kill me, the decepti-creeps on the other hand…" Sam took an involuntary step closer. "I need to tell you something. Something I remember while I was… in the coma."

"Sam, there's not really time."

"Samuel James Witwicky." He heard Mikaela's shriek from across the tarmac. He only had a few seconds until she would be pulling him into the drivers seat of Bee and the information of the Primes would be lost forever.

"The all-spark isn't dead. It lives on in a child."

"What?" All the autobots turned and stared.

"Yes, they said that this child would be the bane of humanity and the rebirth of Cybertron." Sam's brow furrowed, "But they told me that I wouldn't find it's identity till I awoke."

"Sam." Lennox finally decided that he had enough of the boys blabbering, shoved him in the direction of a very pissed Mikaela and Bumblebee. "Go."

"No, I've ran enough. I'm helping, in whatever way I am. Remember, I'm a solider now." Lennox shook his head.

"Damn, kids and their memories." They both jumped as Bee came speeding across the base, the gate flying overhead. Behind, the siren wailed as the intrusion was noted across the compound. The autobots all transformed into biped mode and withdrew their weapons, Sam was shoved behind the wheel of Bee and tires squealing, they skidded away.

Megatron was at the head of the formation, his wicked grin creeper than ever. Sam dove in behind the steering wheel of Bee and tried to make an escape. But it was too late.

Starscream's arms pulled out of the natural body of the jet form and pick up the yellow camaro like it was a tinker toy. He then tosses Bee in the direction of Megatron but Bee was too quick, mid-air he transformed and landed, catching Sam on the way down. Two shots to the chest and Bee fell, Megatron's gun smoking.

"NO!" Bee's optics flickered, Sam felt himself automatically praying _please, please don't be dead, not dead,_ _not dead_.The young bot slowly started getting up, but the sluggish movement of his limbs showed the pain that the metallic face never could.

"So boy, we meet again."

"Why don't you just die!" Sam yelled. He knew the fate the evil leader was to have, but getting there would be interesting.

"SAM!" Mikaela shrieked. Megatron's claw came down to crush him, but was just barely stopped by a familiar blue hand.

"Run Sam."

"I didn't come here for you Prime, nor the boy, now get out of my way."

"Megatron, I have given you enough choices, and I say no more." Optimus withdrew his energon sword, and lunged at Megatron.

It was at this point that Sam noticed the battle around him, Ironhide and Ratchet both up to their optics in Deceptions, Bee was up now and his ion cannon out, Mikaela running full tilt at him in the center of all of it.

Sam's attention averted back to Optimus and Megatron, "The child."

"Megatron, your processor is addled."

"Disgusting lowly fragging organic would never realise the potential of the child that female carries."

"What?" he looked at Mikaela who finally reached him and, her hand was on her stomach, "Kaela, is it true." she simply nodded. She clung to his arm, they both could see Optimus was losing, but even with his injuries, the fully functional Megatron was only just overpowering Optimus.

"Do you not realise what that child is Prime?" Megatron grinned maniacally. Fear dug a knot into Sam's stomach as he felt Mikaela's hand snake into his. "That is the Child of the Spark!"

The child.. Their child. They were going to have a child. Sam looked to Mikaela then on to Optimus. The coiled metal body lying feet from him writhing in pain as Megatron's energon sword pierced Optimus' shoulder.

"I will not let you hurt them." Optimus flung himself around in attempt to clipped Megatron's main energon supply, but instead missed and Megatron, who in an act of mercy, kicked him aside, moving towards Sam and Mikaela unstoppable.

"See what has become of your existence, Fleshling! This child is born of the All Spark, and therefore, will be our salvation. I knew Prime would be too weak. Step aside boy. Or I'll rip the child from her."

"Never. I won't let you touch her!" Megatron lunged at them, his hand reaching out, claws scrapping at their heels as they fled.

_Now Sam! _He heard the voice of the Primes. Closing his eyes he allowed them to consume him, once again the blue-silver light consumed him. _Father, Friend, Prime. Optimus! _The light consumed him, and wrapped around him and Mikaela, Megatron's outstretched arm turned to a great flame, the fire climbed up to the shoulder joint and continued to turn the mighty Decepticon leader in to nothing but a great fireball.

It was all over in a few seconds, the terrifying leader consumed in the inferno of the blaze, the smouldering burn consuming the charred bits of coal that remained, floating ember's were all that was left of the horrifying memory.

The heat passed and left nothing but ash.

_A/N_

_Ok.. This one was hard, simply cause I wrote it in like.. Twelve parts. I wrote the end, then the beginning, and connecting it was a PITA!!!!! But I hope you like it.._

_I'm starting to wrap up the ends, but for the sake of my sanity and to prolong, or savour it, I think they'll end up being one more chapter and an epilogue (to further prove my insanity, I've already started the epilogue.. Ha ha)_

_But anyway. Questions, comments and review's are welcome (especially reviews!!! Need 'em Love 'em and am thankful for everyone of 'em!!!)_


End file.
